


Not Always a Bad Thing

by SluttyPamian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluffy, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Talk about death, kind of sad in the beginning but it gets happy, low-key references to The Outsiders, really bad jokes, save a horse ride jean, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean discovers that death is the door to the afterlife, and he doesn't have to be without his angel any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older story I did back when JeanMarco was my OTP. I'm kind of proud of this story to be honest.

Strangely enough, when Jean died, he didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel scared, or try to fight it. He felt calm, ready. He felt it was just his time to go. His friends were screaming, and frantically trying to save him. 

A Titan had grabbed him after his Three Dimensional Movement Gear had malfunctioned and the belt snapped. He had managed to grab a replacement set and fight off several Titans, but he was just outmatched.

Jean remembered the Titan picking him up in one massive hand and crushing him. It broke his back and punctured both lungs before cutting him in half with disgusting and jagged teeth.

After that, nothing.

* * *

Jean could see. Not only could he see but he could feel, hear and smell.

Above him was a bright blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. A gentle breeze was blowing and ruffled Jean's hair. He realized he was lying on his back and sat up. All around Jean was lush green grass. He cautiously reached out to touch it, and was surprised at how soft it was. He stood up, feeling confused and shaky. Jean decided to walk, to see where he was. Immediately he realized that his Survey Corps uniform was gone and replaced with a shirt and jeans. He pulled on the foreign clothes and wondered how he could’ve possibly woken up wearing them. He pushed the thought out of his head and began walking in the first direction he picked.

He was walking for about an hour when the scenery began to change. He began to walk past tall trees bearing every kind of fruit instead of just a vast grassy expanse. Walking even further, he came upon a small log cabin. Jean walked up to the cabin and pushed on the door. To his surprise it opened easily and Jean walked inside. It was pretty, with cozy looking furniture and a stone brick fireplace. Brightly coloured rugs and curtains adorned the living room. Jean looked around the room, wondering who lived in the house. As he was studying tiny glass figures on the fireplace, he was startled by the floor suddenly creaking. He spun around, ready to attack whatever made the noise, but stopped when he saw a familiar face smiling at him.

“Th-Thomas?” He asked in disbelief.

The young man staring at Jean was Thomas Wagner, one of the people who had been training with hopes of someday joining the Survey Corps. He was killed when the Titans breached wall Rose. Jean reached out a shaky hand and placed it on Thomas’ shoulder. He was shocked to find that it was sturdy, and felt real.

“But... You’re... Dead.”

Thomas frowned and pulled Jean for a hug. Jean froze at the sudden awkward contact. When Thomas was finished hugging him, Jean gestured around the room.

“Where are we? What is this place?”

Thomas smiled. 

“It’s my house. I’ve always wanted one just like this. Surrounded by trees, and there’s even a river nearby.”

Jean slowly sat on a nearby chair.

“But Thomas... You’re dead...”

Thomas sat in a chair adjacent to Jean and smiled reassuringly.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Jean frowned and looked down.

“I remember... Titans... They had broken wall Rose again... And I...”

Jean clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a sudden scream.

“Oh God... No..!”

Thomas patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s okay Jean. You’re in a better place now.”

Jean began to quake in anger and sadness.

“Better place..? We’re dead... How can you be okay with that?”

“At first I was scared... And so alone. But then some of the others found me and explained what happened and I felt better. We’re all together now, and we’re happy.”

Jean looked up.

“Others? There’s more people here?”

Thomas nodded.

“Everyone who’s died because of the Titans, or just plain old age.”

Jean paused, staring absently at Thomas.

“Everyone..?” Then you mean...”

Jean stood up.

“Thank you, there’s someone I’ve got to go find!”

* * *

Jean couldn’t believe his eyes. Sitting against a tree, thick book in hand was a man Jean thought he would never see again. His hair was the same as always, short and lightly bouncing against his face in the soft breeze. Freckles dotted his face and peeked shyly out from the collar of his shirt. Jean could feel his heart aching and came closer to Marco. Marco was oblivious to Jean’s approach, no doubt completely absorbed in whatever it was he was reading. It wasn’t until Jean’s shadow passed over the book Marco looked up. When he did, the book fell from his hands and his lips began to tremble.

“Jean...” He breathed.

Jean sank to his knees in front of Marco and smiled at the innocent boy.

“Long time no see, freckles.”

The two embraced, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Jean was in too much shock to cry, but Marco wasn’t. Tears rolled down his cheeks and spilled onto Jean’s neck. 

“I thought I’d never see you again Marco...”

Jean pulled away and wiped the tears off Marco’s face. He then lovingly caressed his cheek and brought his lips to Marco’s in a tender kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other again, this time with passion and longing. 

“I love you Jean, and I’m not about to leave you again.”

Finally Jean broke and tears rolled down his face as well.

“Oh Marco... When you died I didn’t know how to go on... And now... Now I can hold you again.”

Jean once again brought his lips to Marco’s, this time with a ferocious need. He entwined his fingers in the innocent boys hair and tugged it gently. Marco knew what Jean wanted and parted his lips. Their tongues met and began a fierce battle. Jean pushed Marco back into the grass and hovered above him. He lifted up Marco’s shirt and felt the firm muscles underneath. He let his nails drag across the skin, grazing Marco’s nipples and earning a moan from the innocent boy. Jean moved his lips away from Marco’s and brought them to his ear.

“You know, this isn’t heaven until we do one more thing...” He whispered huskily.

Marco shivered in anticipation of what was coming next. Everybody knew that Jean’s face wasn’t the only reason his nickname was Horse.

Jean pulled Marco’s shirt over his head and trailed open-mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen. When he got to Marco’s belt he slowly unbuckled it and undid his pants. Marco’s face was flushed red waiting for Jean’s next move. Jean pulled down Marco’s pants and boxers to expose his semi-erect penis.

“Oh? I thought you’d be ready to go by now Marco.”

Marco was going to make a witty retort but the words were lost in his throat when Jean’s lips closed around his penis and began to bob up and down. Jean worked his tongue around the shaft, coaxing it to full attention. Marco sighed and squirmed from Jean’s expert ministrations. After all the blowjobs he had given Marco he was an expert at getting him to make the most delicious sounds of pleasure and want. It wasn’t long before Marco couldn’t resist thrusting his hips upwards to have more of Jean’s mouth around his penis.

“Ah... Jean..!”

Marco grabbed a handful of Jean’s hair.

“I’m... Ah...”

Jean continued to suck off Marco until he came. He pulled Jean’s hair as he did, holding him in place. Jean swallowed Marco’s essence and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. When the waves of Marco’s climax passed he slowly released Jean’s hair and lay panting. Jean placed a quick kiss on the tip of Marco’s penis and straddled his hips. Marco gasped from the feeling of the rough fabric of Jean’s pants against his hyper-sensitive penis.

“You taste just as good as I remember.”

Marco blushed furiously.

“Jean, you know I... Get nervous when you talk dirty...”

Jean leaned forward and sucked on Marco’s nipples. Marco squirmed, grinding his pelvis into Jean’s. Jean stopped his torment and smiled at Marco.

“But you’re so cute when you’re nervous, Maaaaaaarco.”

Marco bit his lip to stifle a moan that wanted to escape him. The way Jean could arouse him with just a single word was maddening, and Marco felt that if he hadn’t come already, he would’ve just then. Jean resumed sucking on Marco’s nipples and also began to remove his own clothing. Marco was eager, and helped Jean strip. His mouth watered when he saw Jean’s own large member finally freed from its cloth prison.

 

“Neigh, neigh, Ponyboy...”

Jean smiled and put Marco’s legs over his shoulders. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” 

Jean spat on his hand and used it and a mix of precum to lube himself. He lined himself up with Marco’s entrance and paused.

“This is heaven right? I’m not going to hurt you, am I?”

Marco shrugged his shoulders.

“Only one way to find out Jean. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Jean smiled and began to slowly enter Marco. The freckled boy sighed and wiggled, but didn’t seem to be in any discomfort. Jean sank deeper into Marco and moaned. He started at a slow pace, careful not to hurt Marco. Once it was determined that Marco wasn’t feeling any discomfort, Jean increased his pace. He leaned his body on top of Marco and began laving kisses and bites on his skin. Marco moaned erotically and turned his head to lock lips with Jean. Jean’s thrusts were going deeper into Marco, hitting his prostate and causing the freckled boy to shiver in waves of pleasure. Jean reached down and wrapped his hand around Marco’s member to stroke along with his thrusts. Marco broke the kiss and Moaned Jean’s name.

“You should see your face Marco... It’s so fucking hot.”

“D-don’t tease me...”

Jean smiled at Marco.

“I can’t help it, you’re so adorable.”

Marco took a deep breath in preparation of speaking, but his words turned into a lewd moan. Jean’s muscles were beginning to tighten as his own climax built and his breaths came in ragged pants. 

“Maaaaarco..!”

Soon after Jean’s breathy moan of his name, Marco reached his second climax and dug his nails into Jean’s shoulders. Jean then let out a throaty groan as he came and collapsed beside Marco. The two lay panting for several minutes before Marco took his shirt and used it to wipe away the semen that had splashed on his and Jean’s chests. When he was done wiping away the semen, he rolled onto his side and pulled Jean into a long and tender kiss, which Jean eagerly returned. The two lay quietly in each others arms, the soft grass caressing their nude bodies. Eventually Jean spoke, his words soft.

“This is how we’re going to live the rest of eternity, isn’t it?”

Marco nuzzled Jean’s neck.

“Yeah. I’m glad.”

“Heh... Me too cowboy.”


End file.
